


I love you!

by asstroboy



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Crying, Guro, Knives, M/M, Oral, Restraints, Teeth, Voyeurism, based on an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asstroboy/pseuds/asstroboy
Summary: pretty fucked up haha. popee has some fun w male!eepop (mirror popee)





	I love you!

Popee rolls his shoulders back before cracking his neck, looking for Eepop. After a moment, he finds the other before quickly grabbing their wrists and pushing them up against the wall, giving them a mischievous grin as he looks them over, his voice distracted as he thinks over what he's planning on doing, "Hey, Eepop. Are you busy?"

"n-nothin' much popee, heh, this sure is a compromising position you got me in" he gulps hard.  
"Yeah! Sorry about that, I just can't have you running away so fast, ya know?", He runs a hand down Eepop's chest and hip, looking over the others body as he thumbs in at his hipbone, smirking as he bites his lip.

"h-ha yeah, we wouldn't want that- uh- why wouldn't we want that exactly?" he started sweating hard, and is doing all in his power to avoid looking popee in the eye.

Popee quietly laughs, pushing Eepop tighter into the wall before reaching back and yanking out his knives and stabbing them into the cloth of Eepops outfit, sticking him in against the wall. Afterwards, he shifts down a bit, running his hands down Eepop's body and then tearing it open around the others crotch as he gropes at it, feeling him up. "Cmon, don't sound so scared! I'm not hurting you, see? Calm down."

Eepop tries his best to cross his legs "um yeah-- but uh-- I just don't know how comfortable I am with the whole knives thing? I just- it doesn't feel too safe, I could get hurt or s-something!" he sank down as far as his restraints allowed, and tried but failed to pull himself free.

Popee sighs and kicks Eepops feet apart, slapping his hand up to grope his groin. He starts to squeeze and feel up the other. He then leans in, softly cooing as he takes Eepops throat in his hand, pulling him back up. "Shsh- See, it's okay? They're not cutting into you! Just your clothes! Just lay back and let me make you feel good, okay? Consider it a gift from me!"

he jolts at the sudden contact "uh- um- okay I guess- just uh- be careful maybe? I haven't really done this" he closes his eyes tight and braces his head against the wall.

A small giggle leaves Popee before he nods, softly feeling over the shape of Eepops groin before he shifts down to kiss down his chest and stomach. After a moment he sits on his knees, opening up Eepops outfit so he can lean in, pulling down his briefs and carefully taking out his dick.

Eepop inhales roughly, trying his best to not show how scared he is, he feels tears prickle at the back of his eyes, but forces them back as hard as he can.

Popee softly soothes a hand over Eepops hip before moving to take his dick in his freehand, leaning in to press sucking kisses to the tip as he looks up to lock eyes with the other.

a single tear escapes as this happens, he looks down for a second and goes right back to squeezing his eyes tight "gee popee.. id almost think you’ve gulp done this before" he bites his lip to keep from sobbing.

Popee coos, smiling a little bit at the sight of the others tears, "Oh.. Eepop, don't cry! It's okay." He laps his tongue over Eepop's length before taking his dick into his mouth, starting to suckle and lap at it.

Eepop keeps silent the best he can, but more tears escape his eyes "I'm sorry popee-- I-- I can't-- leave me alone-- please" he begs turning his head, trying to think of something-- anything else.

Popee growls before stabbing a knife next to Eepop's hip, getting progressively more frustrated. "You're fine! Stop having a fit!", Popee glares up at Eepop, "Now stop crying!"

Eepop sniffs and purses his lips closed, tears wedge past squeezed-shut eyes, he nods quickly "yes, popee, sorry, popee" he sighs and tries to relax-- popee didn't seem to be hurting him, maybe it'd be okay

Popee then starts to suck and bob his head on Eepops cock before he's moving himself to the hilt, swallowing a few times around the other. After a moment, he looks up to Eepop, a grin curling on his lips as he starts to press his teeth at the base of Eepops cock. He leans in, clutching Eepops hips before he opens his mouth and snaps his teeth down on Eepops cock, grinding his jaw as he tears it off, blood starting to spill down onto his chin and jaw.

Eepop screams and thrashes against the wall, not able to get out actual words "wh-why?? I trusted you!!" he quickly returns to screaming, throwing his arms up, but doing nothing more than nicking himself on one of the knives, tears pour down his face rapidly.

Popee laps at the seeping wound left over as he chews easily. After a moment he's swallowing it down, bringing a thumb up to rub at the bitemark where Eepop's dick was once, digging the digit into it as he passively talks out. "Sorry. I realized that you took too long to trust me and I kinda got sick of it!"

"no shit I didn't trust you! you do stuff like this! let me go popee!"

"Why would I do that? I have you right here!", Popee stands up and runs a hand up Eepops stomach and chest before latching his hand down on the others throat, squeezing it as he throws Eepop's head back against the wall.

Eepop wheezed out "p-please" he felt the blood failing to flow and started to panic

Popee runs a knife up to press at the soft of Eepop's stomach, looking down to it as he smirks to himself, "I could just gut you right now! Tear out all of your pretty lil guts and show you how nice they look."

More tears poured down his face "d-don't do it popee- I don't wanna die"

"It'll be okay! You won't die, don't worry!", Popee smiles, lightly pressing the knife in before he stabs it in all the way, tearing it up and dropping the knife so he can dive his hand deep into Eepops stomach, feeling in over his organs.

Eepop screams again "popee stop! you're hurting me!" he clenches his teeth. his hair, face, and what's left of his clothing is soaked completely in sweat, the ears of his headpiece are bent from bracing his head against the wall "how could you do it, popee? I thought we were friends! I loved you popee! how could you do it?"

"Eepop.. This is because I love you! I'm showing you!", Popee pulls out some of Eepops organs, showing them to him as he grins, leaning in to press kisses to the intestines. "See? We're friends! It's okay!" With that, Popee gropes and squeezes at the organs, feeling over them with a pleased hum. "You're so warm and hot inside, Eepop. It feels so so good."

Eepop screams again and sobs silently "it hurts so bad popee, it hurts so bad"

Popee kisses over Eepop's cheek and jaw as he smiles, lovingly groping at his organs. He then, pulls his arm out, blood coating it to the elbow. "It feels so good.. So hot and wet. I love you so so much!"

"no you don't popee, this isn't love popee-- this is sick" he's calmed down a little at this point, adjusted to the pain, but can't stop crying yet.

Popee pets the organs stay spilling out as he runs his hands up to smear blood over Eepops face. He then leans back, looking over the other and then taking his knife from the wall by Eepops hip, pressing the tip at Popee's throat as he lightly presses in at it. "Oh Eepop.. You don't want to make me mad."

"I'm sorry-- I'm sorry I'm sorryI'msorry, popee, please don't do it, we love eachother, you wouldn't hurt someone you love" he begs, not knowing if it'd be better to keep living, or to die.

Popee looks to the tip of the blade before sighing. He traces the blade up on Eepops throat before pressing it in the curve between his windpipe and the underside of his jaw. After a moment he gives a sad smile before leaning in, just as his lips press to Eepop's, he forces the knife in to the hilt, twisting it as he pulls back. "I'm sorry, Eepop", His voice is gleeful, a sharo contrast to his words as he yanks the knife down Eepops windpipe, tearing through his throat vertically.

Eepop's eyes widened in horror he tastes the blood spewing out and gasps for air but can’t breathe "popee---"

Popee leans in, kissing Eepops forehead as he stands on his tip toes. Every time Eepop's pulse throbs, a new wash of blood seeps from him and Popee just leans back, thumbing over his gore soaked knife before pressing the tip to Eepops forehead, only to pull back. "Let me save you.", With that, Popee throws the knife in and stabs it down into Eepops scalp, watching the other go limp.


End file.
